


Between Friends

by mymel0dy



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Knotting, M/M, Not Kayfabe Compliant, Scenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 01:38:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7020214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mymel0dy/pseuds/mymel0dy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimmy breaks a rule or two to introduce two friends to one another, and has no idea just how well it will go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between Friends

**Author's Note:**

> This is an alternative pairing to my story The Lamb and the Dove. I could not get it out of my head, so here it is.

Jimmy had always told Sami, that if he and Seth met they would get along. He had no idea just how right he was. Sure on the surface they had things in common, but Sami wasn’t all that attracted to Seth. He certainly was not a fan of the wrestler. He didn’t know the person, so he couldn’t say if he was a fan of the man, but from what he had read online about him, likely not. That was until Jimmy broke so many rules, just days before Seth’s birthday.

Jimmy was not supposed to introduce wrestlers, especially alpha ones, to omegas unless through proper channels. This meeting was far from through proper channels. He wasn’t even supposed to give the wrestlers phone numbers of omegas or vice versa. However something told him to take the risk and he was not sure what it was. Maybe it was just that he wanted his former partner and friend to be friends with the young omega he had befriended. Truth was Jimmy had more than befriended Sami. Jimmy wanted Sami, but not being an alpha meant he could not claim him. However if the meeting went well, in time, Seth could, if he wanted. 

Little did any of them know how badly Seth would want. The thing was Omega House omegas, such as Sami, were on not only heat suppressors but also scent suppressors. Which meant not only were they not supposed to give off omega scent, but they could not pick up alpha scents either. However the moment Seth and Sami were in the same room their personal scents broke through, but only for them. Seth’s inner alpha wanting to claim Sami, and Sami’s inner omega wanting, needing to be claimed by Seth. Unbeknownst to anyone the two men Jimmy wanted to be friends were scent-mates. They were meant to be together. 

Seth moved in behind Sami, arm wrapping around the boy’s softer, rounder midsection holding him close. Seth breathing in his scent. His body reacting accordingly to the stimuli.

Sami, that moment found not only the scent suppressors failing but the heat ones as well, though he took them religiously. Between Seth’s scent and his touch the young omega felt himself needing, craving something more. “I shouldn’t be feeling like this” He muttered softly.

Jimmy was tempted to ask Sami if he took his suppressors, but he knew he did, so there was no point in asking. “I think we” Jimmy said of himself and Seth. “should go talk to Gabe, and officially make you two official” Both the alpha and omega nodded, making Jimmy smile.

No more than two hours later Seth Rollins was having an early birthday celebration with his freshly knotted omega Sami Callihan. The two of them making plans for Sami to move into Seth’s place until they could find a place, a little farm in the middle of nowhere Iowa, to make their own.


End file.
